


Realization

by writing_shorts_but_failing



Series: Realization [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And ashamed, Angst, Badly written minor violence, Dark Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Morticia is Jack's mentor, Multi, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Sorry Not Sorry, Technology is strange, The Guardians are oblivious, UPDATES ARE ERATIC, X posted on Tumblr under same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/writing_shorts_but_failing
Summary: It is brought to the attention of the Big Four that Jack has never had a formal Spirit Education. Morticia is ready to bitch slap some people.After some sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

While the Guardians of Childhood celebrated, Morticia looked at Jack Frost in consideration. He showed signs of ignorance that no spirit over one hundred should have.

“Jack,” she called. “Has anyone ever taught you how to use your powers?”

“No.” Jack answered in confusion. “Was someone supposed to teach me?”

Everyone stared at him in shock. How could this be? Every spirit was taught how to use their magic, what it meant to be a spirit.

“I thought as much.” She sighed, running a clawed hand over her face. “Looks like you get to stay with me while I teach you how to use them.”

“Why?” Jack voiced everyone’s question.

“I may not have as much power as you do when it comes to the cold, but I have plenty more control.” Morticia demonstrated by making a delicate looking ice iris in her hand, and then threw it at the ground. “If I had as much control as you do, that would have shattered, and it would have come out more spikey looking.”

Everyone stared in awe, Bunnymund in particular, as an elf picked it up (still unbroken) and started hitting it on the floor.

“I’ll start teaching you after hibernation.” She really needed to stop picking up strays. But he was, and will always be, at the that awkward teen stage. She couldn’t resist cuteness of that magnitude. “Wanna stay with me?”

“Now hold on jus’ a minute, sheila.” Bunnymund said, finally looking away from the unbroken iris. “Why ya doing’ this now?”

“Because I don’t have anyone to seek vengeance for after Sanderson. When humans stopped asking me for it, I took control over the spirit side of things.” She huffed. “I haven’t been able to have free time since Toothiana stopped working in the field. I finally have time to do what I want, and I want to teach someone who has the power and the focus to do what I can. If you found someone who could do exactly what you can, but needed to be trained, would you do it? Not to help you with your job, but because you want to see them flourish?”

They looked shame faced, although Morticia couldn’t quite understand how they went from suspicious to moping. They were all warriors in one way or another, this behavior didn’t make sense.

Morticia sincerely wanted to go to bed and not wake up for a few months. Jack was young, and while having a lot of raw strength, didn’t have a well of focus, and thus was spending energy that would normally allow him to be awake for a month more.

In other words; the boy was about to pass out and anybody that was looking could see it.

“Jack, would you rather go with me or one of them.” Morticia asked, completely done with this situation and ready to go home.

“I think I’ll go with you.” Jack stated hesitantly, swiveling his eyes between all of them. “I need to sleep, and your place is the best.”

Morticia sent thanks to The Almighty, she hadn’t wanted this to drag out any further.

With a flick of her fingers a portal was made out of snow.

“This is the fastest way.” Yup, Morticia could feel herself going down fast. She would be lucky if she stayed awake long enough to show Jack to a guest room and then change out of these clothes. “It leads right to the front gate.”

Jack stepped through, disappearing to Morticia’s home. She was about to step through when Sanderson tugged at her sleeve.

 _How can we contact you?_ He questioned with his sand. Morticia didn’t reply, just tossed a Lunanoff communicator at him before stepping through the portal.

* * *

Nicholas St. North looked at the strange thing Sandy held almost reverently. It was itty bitty, about the size of his thumb. Bunny was too busy starring at where the portal used to be to really focus on anything. 

“What is this, Sandy?” North asked. Sand images flashed by, faster than usual, but none of it made sense. North said as much.

“Who was that?” Tooth asked, just realizing that they had no idea who that was. Sandy signed some more, a bit slower. “The first Snow Queen?!”

“Hm? That sheila was alright, it was the ones that came after that were starkers.” Bunny added, finally back in the here and now. “S’ wot she toss ya?”

Sandy showed it and Bunny looked like he had been punched in the gut.

“Wot, how did she get one of these? Only palace guards-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets a headache, Jack follows no logic, Sandy remembers hot moments and trauma.

Aster stared at something he hadn’t seen in, well, yonks. A Lunanoff com, the kind only given to guards. How did Morticia get one? There was only one Lunanoff left, Manny, and a com like this hadn’t existed in almost as long as Aster had last seen one.

Tech from the Golden Age upgraded faster than it did for humans.

He heaved a sigh. Morticia and Jack would hibernate for at least a month and a half, mostly from all the magic they had used up while fighting Pitch Black. You couldn’t tell it from either of them, as winter spirits it was second nature to hide a weakness, but they had been about to drop.

Thoughts of the first Snow Queen, Morticia, brought back what she had said about Jack Frost. Had no one really taught him anything? Not what to expect, or how to act? Not even about his own powers?

If this was true then Jack was lucky he was strong, no spirit could survive without at least one believer. Even more so for the Guardians. Spirits faded after fifty years without believers, at least when first coming into existence. A mature spirit, like General Winter for example, would only survive five to ten years without a believer because the shock to their magical core was very much like a human drowning in Arctic water, or an enemy killed them early in their weakness.

But, this made Jack Frost an anomaly. _Three hundred years_ without anyone believing in him. Even Morticia had a believer or two. It was just how things worked for spirits.

Aster sighed again. All of this was giving him a headache. Why did Morticia even get involved? Something to do with Sandy, at least Aster thought so. You could never really tell with the former star pilot. Sandy could have been happy to see an old friend or happy to see Pitch turn green and purple from all the bruises Morticia gave him.

Tooth had only knocked out _one_ tooth with a punch, weakened as she had been, while Morticia had knocked out _seven and three halves._ Pitch was now missing eight teeth and three of the remaining were broken.

Bunnymund was fairly certain his jaw was also broken, if the way the Nightmare King had been holding it as he fled was any indication.

The memory brought a sense of warmth to his cockles. A bit more retribution for the death of his people.

Speaking of cockles, his cockleshells needed to be transplanted to a new spot.

Perhaps by the Color River.

**.0.0.0.**

Sandy hadn’t seen Morticia in _maybe_ five decades. Time was not really a thing that applied to him, being made of sand and all. That flapper girl look had been popular the last time. Hm, that was actually . . . a century ago? Maybe?

Well, in any case, he was happy to see her after so long. And she punched Pitchiner for talking down to his friends. Morticia was so awesome.

Sandy _might_ have a teeny _tiny_ crush on her. Not really a big deal, he liked being friends with her, and her species wasn’t compatible with stars/star pilots and Morticia was a very . . . sexual being. Not that she had done anything in that sense (she was very, _intensely_ picky), but Sandy had floated in on her private moments enough to know she had a **_high_** sex drive.

They were embarrassingly hot moments.

Sandy sighed, gazing up at the sky, and saw that he’d been shaping some of those scenes with his sand. He frantically waved his hands through the images, looking around to make sure no one had _seen that_.

Morticia would beat the metaphorical stuffing out of him if someone had. He _just_ got his body back, it did not need to feel _agony_.

Thankfully no one was around, middle of the night in Jamaica, not even the mermaids that tended to follow him.

That was a close call. But was another reason Sandy liked her; Morticia has always been the strongest female he knows. Even back in the Golden Age. She had been the Tsarina’s guard before returning to her planet’s army.

Pitch had focused on her species almost from the very beginning. Morticia’s species name didn’t really translate well to any Earth language, but Demantor or Bogmorte were the closet Sandy ever got to a real translation.

But, her species could not be infected, they actually drained the Fearlings of life when met with one. Changing those that had been turned back to normal.

. . . Oh stars. Why had he not thought of this before?! This was important! But could wait.

If he wasn’t made of sand he would have deep scars from the last time he woke her from hibernation. That was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. He was so thankful she didn’t remember it. It hurt to see her sad.

Sandy flew off to tell the other Guardians.


	3. Ideas, Memories, Not Enough Clothing

Sandy flew to North’s, but took his time. They had a little while before Morticia would wake up, but it was good to have a plan and a few backup plans.

North was the one that understood magic the best, outside of Bunny or Ombric, not that he could do it best but that was probably because he hadn’t lived as long. What they needed was to come up, not exactly a contingency plan, something that would help if it didn’t work. Like Pitch not turning back into Kozmotis.

He missed his old acquaintance, they hadn’t really been friends but they used to have pleasant greetings when they crossed paths.

“Ah, Sandy! Why you here, not that I do not want you to be.” North reassured, his voice boisterous. Sandy signed what he had realized half a day ago. “Is interesting idea! Will have to tell Tooth and Bunny.”

He nodded back, feeling excitement fill him. Then he signed again.

“Da, of course I have eggnog. Who you think I am? General Winter?” They both laughed at North’s joke.

**.0.0.0.**

.*.*.*.

Morticia loved messing with people’s minds. T’was the best entertainment to be had, especially on Earth. One of her favorite beings to talk to was Sanderson Mansnoozie, A.K.A. the Sandman, and he couldn’t tell when she was pulling his chain or being serious.

She had been busy as of late. The newest Snow Queen thought that she could do whatever the hell she wanted. So Morticia had been in an eight decade war with her. Marriette, the Snow Queen, hadn’t realized or been told what would happen when Morticia, the very first Snow Queen, wanted her title back.

It felt so good to drain her of magic and use “mortal” tortures on her.

Freeze a school full of children, indeed. Dumb bitch.

But that was behind her. She now had time to talk to Sanderson, only _he_ was now busy.

That was life, wasn’t it?

Deciding to wait for him to show up, whenever that would be, she turned on her radio to a ‘Golden Oldies’ station. A song she hadn’t heard before came on, sounded like _The Chordettes._

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)_

Okay, this was pretty funny. She got control of her laughter so she could hear all of it.

_“Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)_  
_Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)_  
 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

Morticia was going to sing this to Sanderson. It sounded like a hoot!

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own_

She could see him freaking out at that part. She was going to have to practice singing again. How long had it been since she sung? Perhaps it was when the American Civil War was happening. She couldn’t remember even humming after that.

Humans were so destructive, yet they hadn’t even really discovered how to kill each other yet. The Golden Age had been after a brutal ‘barbarian’ time, to quote a human, the technology had been at least a thousand years more advanced than what Earth currently had. Nuclear weapons were rather ancient in power and performance.

_Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Perhaps she should find the record with this song on it. Did humans still make records? Phonographs were practically non-existent now, and they had been very popular a hundred years ago? A hundred and fifty?

Well, she had a record player in any case. Sanderson was going to have his head in a knot over how serious she was about this.

A Cheshire smile graced her face before turning wolfish and sharp. Morticia felt a sliver of ancient darkness grow, enlarging quickly.

Pitch Black was back.

**.0.0.0.**

Morticia had arrived just as Sanderson was shot in the back. He moved to turn to face Pitch and saw her. He formed, for the briefest moments, three overlapping triangles within a circle.

_Farewell to my friend._

No. No, not Sanderson. _No. **Nononononono-!**_

Morticia didn’t realize she was roaring until she had sunk her claws into the black sand horse closest to where Sanderson had been, ripping it apart.

“Pitch Black, you will pay!” she hissed while she looked into his golden eyes. The Nightmare King faltered slightly at the threat before sneering at her and vanishing. “Coward!”

Ice came rushing by and froze the remaining black sand. Morticia looked back to see a winter spirit falling boneless from the sky. She flew over to him, catching his surprisingly light weight. Tears fell to his jacket, turning to ice.

.*.*.*.

**.0.0.0.**

.*.*.*.

Morticia woke with a strangled gasp, sweat on her chilled skin. Tears blurred her vision.

She scrubbed at her eyes while trying to control her breathing.

“Memories. Just _memories_.” Desperately gasped words that didn’t stop the tears from flowing or freezing when they hit the bed sheets.

For several long minutes she sat like this, trying to get herself under control. Taking slow, deep breaths.

A shuffle from close by had her out the door as she grew claws, only to remember that she had invited Jack Frost to hibernate here. She cautiously moved toward the noise and pushed open the door to the adjacent room.

She relaxed when she saw it was just the trickster groggily sitting in his bed.

Nodding to herself she pushed away from the door and her memories, she went to the kitchen to fix something to eat.

**.0.0.0.**

Jack didn’t know how long he had been sitting on this bed, comfy and better than any soft animal he had ever cuddled with, before he grasped he was on a _bed_.

_He didn’t own a bed._

_Or walls._

_Or anything not attached to his **body**._

It takes Jack a little bit to remember that he had taken Morticia up on her offer to hibernate at her home. Well, at least he was safe while he slept. Couldn’t exactly say that for a cave formerly used by a predator of some kind.

He rubbed his eyes, finger combed his hair and straightened his clothes before reaching for his staff. After that he debated wandering around Morticia’s home or waiting for her. On one hand it would be rude if she wasn’t awake yet, and could possibly get him maimed horribly. On the other hand this was a new and interesting place, with endless possibilities for entertainment.

Well, he was mostly made of ice anyway, some maiming wouldn’t really cause too much trouble.

So Jack silently explored, starting with the room he was in. It had black wood flooring, navy walls with powder blue snowflakes, and the ceiling was also powder blue. The furniture was dark wood, the linen a calming sea foam green, and the window looked like it was frosted glass.

The room looked like it was made especially for him, despite only meeting Morticia only a day before both of them hibernated. He wondered how this was. Maybe it was just the way her home was decorated? She had been the first, and was the current, Snow Queen.

The hallway was mostly like the room he woke up in, it also had black floors, dark wood furniture, frosted windows, but the walls were completely powder blue, and the only other colors were shades of purple.

The next room he came to (having not opened any doors in a sign of self-preservation) was the kitchen. The tile was white with black veined through it, the wood was again dark, the countertops made of white marble, and – oh MiM!

“Why don’t you have on clothes?!” Not exactly the smartest thing to yell at a powerful winter being, especially in their own home when Jack was an invited guest, but she needed to wear more than a sports bra and knee shorts!

“Up at last, Mr. Quaker?” Morticia didn’t even turn around, continuing to make, what Jack thought to be, orange juice. “I also have on plenty, if society’s standards are to be followed, and I’m in my own d- home in any case.”

Jack briefly wondered what she had been about to say in place of home before dismissing the idea. He was from when _ankles_ were more provocative than _breasts_ (as he now knew for sure from his memories), her clothing was a serious issue. Ankles were attached to legs, legs were attached to thighs, and thighs lead to a woman’s hidden flower.

Not that Jack really swung that way, mostly anyway, but – oh, God, she just bent over!

“If it bothers you, then stop looking.” She stated when she put a pot on the stove. “Go look around. You can look anywhere except locked doors. Anything else is fair game. But I swear to the Almighty, if you break something, your ass won’t even be enough to fertilize grass when I’m through with you. Clear?”

“Yes!” Jack squeaked, fleeing the kitchen.


End file.
